Stunt kites are becoming increasingly popular. In this type of kite flying, two control lines are used, and the bridle has two control loops which are connected at the top to opposite sides of the kite center, so that the kite is highly maneuverable by alternating force on the control lines. Once the domain of the kite enthusiast who enjoyed the difficulty of mastering the intricacies of flying loops, dives and whirls, stunt kite flying now appeals to a much broader spectrum of people. In the past it has been the common practice to attach the bridle control loops to the cross member in two places and in one place on the vertical member of the frame through holes in the kite sail. The mode of attachment has been wrapping and tying of the kite string forming the bridle loops onto the frame members. In addition to being an awkward method of assembling the kite, with the increasing use of plastic frame members, the knots and wraps of the bridle tend to slide along the members misaligning the bridle and when aggravated enough, impairing control of the kite movements and reducing the pleasure of kite flying. The sail holes do not act effectively to constrain this movement.